sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Uranus9
Uranus9 is a user on Spore and the Spore Forums, notable for his participation in several Sporum roleplays. Early Spore Career Uranus9 first began playing Spore in 2008, after receiving the game in a bountiful chance windfall, among other, arguably more valuable items. Although he lacked an online account and played offline for around a year before leaving the game, Uranus9 was dragged back into the fray when he received a new computer, on which he possessed Spore and an account for it. Although he did interact with (read: pester) several other users via the Sporepedia comment system prior to discovering the Sporum, upon doing so on March 24, 2010, Uranus9 embraced the newfound forum as a place to interact with others despite his social awkwardness and anxiety. Uranus9's first experiences on the Sproum were largely uneventful, but this changed when he discovered the headquarters of a club that he had participated in briefly through Spore: the PeaceOut Club. The PeaceOut Club became Uranus9's main focus of participation on the Sporum, aside from several unrelated threads that he managed to stumble upon. He discovered the extent of the community on the Sporum, engaged in merry memery, although, still being an immature child at the time, he didn't really know what he was doing, causing much retrospective distress for his future self. Roleplaying Career The PeaceOutClub, however, later ended, and young, ingenuous Uranus9 turned to another source of entertainment on the Sporum after a long period of solemn lurking; as he was badgered to do by the ambitious, albeit (by his own words) 2edgy4me, PKMN24, Uranus9 participated in his first roleplay, Dawning of the Shadows. Contemporaneous with the death of Dawning of the Shadows, Uranus9 created the roleplay Utopia, an experiment inspired by a novel idea of his that died not long after its conception. Utopia was succeeded by Gifted, a longer-lived roleplay, that, while reasonably successful, suffered from the disinterest and poor moderation of its owner that ultimately led to its demise. Following Gifted, the main roleplay that took up much of the time of Uranus9's roleplaying career was Half Blooded, a roleplay created by his in-real-life and, as stated before, 2edgy friend, PKMN24 (sorry PK). Although his character was, like many of his previous ones, an almost total self insert, Uranus9 nonetheless cultivated considerable writing skills and proceeded to engage in a long-lived, largely successful, although fundamentally flawed by the faults of all of its participants, roleplay. Unforunately, the death of Half Blooded came about during its sequel HBII, when user Jokie155, for reasons unknown, left the Sporum and hence the roleplay, which dissolved shortly soon after. Following this, Uranus9 largely left the forum; although he lurked for some time longer and conspired with PKMN24 to create a signature shop, among other projects, ultimately, Uranus9 would not post again until several brief, sporadic visits in 2015. Alternate Accounts Uranus9 has four other alternate accounts; three of these are rarely used, while he still posts somewhat often under a different name. We at the wiki (i.e. Uranus9) will let you figure out what it is.